


Lending a hand

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, Scissoring, Trans Jeremy, fingerbanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No Michael. One Squip. One Horny Jeremy. Oh boy.( Jeremy is of age.)





	Lending a hand

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this. Just take it.

Michael's out of town. Jeremy's horny. Squip has nothing to lose. Pens are ruined.

 

It's about one a.m. on a Saturday. Countless hours on porn websites, and yet there's nothing on the web that can seem to get rid of the heat between his legs. He's tried everything, went down the list of kinks he has, and nothing works. Ever since he and Michael had sex for the first time, it was a silent agreement that neither one of them would be able to masturbate with ease anymore, as they'd already know how good it feels to... well. Not masturbate. Usually, he'd be at Michael's place, getting fucked into the mattress and having his fingers grip in the other's hair.

 

But it's different tonight. Mike's out of town— some holiday trip.

 

“Having technical difficulty, Jeremy?”

 

Jeremy groans, rolling his eyes as the SQUIP manifests, glitching sporadically.

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

“You are sexually frustrated.”

 

“What else is new?”

 

“This is honestly quite pathetic. You know that, right?”

 

Jeremy pauses, taking in a breath as he then takes his hand out of his underwear. “I know. It’s like… I can’t even remember how it felt like to masturbate. Well… actually, I can, but it seems more like a distant memory than an everyday reality now that I’m…”

 

“… Not a virgin.”

 

"Yeah," Jeremy says, lower half squirming about. God, he's so... /hot/. It's too much to ignore. Taking a cold shower doesn't do shit, he knows. He can't just sleep this one off.

 

"I'll assist you." The SQUIP says, glitching out of sight to reappear on top of Jeremy, who— reasonably so—stares with bewildered eyes.

 

"What the—?! What do you mean?! You're not even in a corporeal body! The hell can you do?!"

 

"A lot, actually." The SQUIP calmly rises onto its 'knees', and Jeremy can feel an unnatural weight to it. The projection of the SQUIP's only in his head, he should /not/ be able to feel it. "However, I will only proceed if you tell me to. I no longer have the reigns on you."

 

Jeremy weighs his pros and cons immediately.

 

".... Would you prefer it if I..." The SQUIP begins, morphing into a split image of Michael. Well, minus all the circuitry running along its features.

 

"No, no...." Jeremy says, waving a hand. "It's too... weird. Like. You look like my boyfriend, which is weird. Does that make sense?"

 

"Doesn't have to." It reverts back to its... default form. "Would you rather I look like this, then?"

 

"... Yes. Weirdly enough."

 

"Okay." It nods. "Tell me. What do you want? What do you need?"

 

Jeremy must be tripping the fuck out right now.

 

"Uh..." He licks his lips. "I wouldn't suppose you'd know how to... uh... 'prep' someone first, right?"

 

"Of course I do. I know mostly everything Google knows. And more, actually." The SQUIP says. "Remove your clothing, please. It'll get in the way."

 

Jeremy chews on his lower lip, thumbs hooking to the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulling it off, throwing it on the ground before going for his shirt, revealing his breasts before quickly shielding himself. The SQUIP raises a brow.

 

"You do know that I have seen you naked before, right? No need to have shame."

 

"S-sure, but!" Jeremy pipes up. "You're... not naked, so...."

 

In a flash, the SQUIP is now... 'naked.'

 

That was fast.

 

"There we go." It says. "Honestly, I presumed that was the reason. Now relax, I would like to do as you instructed."

 

Jeremy slowly unfolds his arms, relaxing back into the bed. Seeing as the SQUIP can't exactly apply force to part his legs, he does so himself, putting himself on display.

 

The SQUIP doesn't bother looking all over Jeremy's bruised, bony body. Probably because it knows that it doesn't have the same privilege Michael has. Which is good, because it seems like it knows his boundaries. The SQUIP's hand moves forward, fingers beginning to rub against Jeremy's swollen cunt before dipping a digit into his hole slowly.

 

"M-mmh—!" Jeremy's head flops onto its side, hands gripping the sheets that are underneath his palms. The SQUIP doesn't cease its gentle and slow pace, its thumb coming to knead against Jeremy's clit.

 

"T-This isn't real, is it," Jeremy breathes, his back arching a bit at the base. The SQUIP is actually doing a /damn/ good job getting him to open up, and he has no idea how to feel about it.

 

"Not at all." The SQUIP replies, the leveled tone being a sharp contrast to Jeremy's breathy words. "I'm just warping your senses to make you feel like it is."

 

"S-so, this is— like virtual reality?..."

 

"... Sure." The SQUIP says. "What would you like me to do now, Jeremy?"

 

"I...." A particular stroke of his clit makes Jeremy's hips jolt a bit. "A-Another... finger..."

 

The SQUIP does as it's told, another digit slipping in. Its thumb continues to circle on Jeremy's clit, although a bit more than before, and the boy in question's breathing becomes labored as he begins to rock against those psuedo fingers.

 

"Oh, fuck," He breathes. "I'm— a-ah— I don't know if I can,"

 

"No need to verbalize the actions you want me to commit, then. I will just read your mind."

 

Okay, so. That's down. Without further questions, the SQUIP adds another finger, crooking the three in a way that makes Jeremy yelp behind his hand. Fucking christ, he must look so fucking weird. He's not even touching himself— /nothing/ is actually touching him—yet he's writhing and gasping otherwise.

 

"F—uck," Jeremy breathes. There's only one thing that can make this better, he thinks.

 

The SQUIP, putting itself in charge of 'reading' Jeremy's mind, acts accordingly. It leans over him, mouth putting itself on his breast and lapping at his nipple. Jeremy immediately cries out. There's no actual wetness or saliva, but the feeling of something on it is /certainly/ more than real.

 

"MmH! Oh, fuck, I—!" Jeremy moans out, shuddering all over. He's too sensitive, too easily riled up, it hasn't even been that long and he's already on the brink of—

 

His thoughts are interrupted by an acceleration of the SQUIP's fingers pumping in to him, and it's the last straw. His entire body rocks a couple of times before stilling completely, his walls clenching around those fingers that have been fucking him so good.

 

"You came..." The SQUIP says, 'breathing' in deeply. Actually, the SQUIP has been panting the entire time. Jeremy didn't know it could do that.

 

"S-sorry, I just...."

 

"No, no. It's fine." It says, taking its fingers out. That draws a whimper out of Jeremy. The SQUIP raises a brow.

 

"Your arousal... hasn't died yet... even after you just came?"

 

"I'm... a growing boy," Jeremy breathes. "I need more than just a fingerbang,"

 

"Is that something you'd desire?"

 

"... Yes. I need to be fucked senseless."

 

"Very well then." With a snap of its fingers, the sensitivity of his vagina is reversed, and that horny feeling becomes ten times worse.

 

The SQUIP then begins to 'assemble' what appears to be a vagina, even /dripping/ with... whatever vaginas produce. It's good. Jeremy wouldn't handle being fucked with a dick-like hologram. Dicks are a little too weird for him. Swiftly, the SQUIP gets into position, Jeremy hiking his leg up. Their heats are so close, and Jeremy just prays he won't get shocked in the process.

 

All of a sudden, the SQUIP presses their vaginas together, and Jeremy screams at the top of his lungs. It's relentless, moving its hips, grinding down into Jeremy like it was nothing. Jeremy's legs and thighs twitch, his back arches, he's grabbing at the sheets as he's rendered useless.

 

"This is what you wanted," Says the SQUIP. "I am providing what you need most right now."

 

No shit.

 

Between all the gyrating, thigh gripping, and slick sounds of Jeremy's wet cunt, Jeremy finds that he can't take it anymore. He's never been able to do that many rounds, given how sensitive he is. With a final cry, Jeremy's voice cracks, body rocking once or twice before locking into place. The fluid of his vagina leaks again, staining the bedsheets.

 

He looks up to see the SQUIP, who is now fully clothed and sitting on the bed.

 

"Thanks," Jeremy says, breathless. "It was weird... but... thank you."

 

"... Any time, Jeremy.Any time."


End file.
